


Phone in a Pool

by bebezord



Category: Ben Folds (Musician), Ke$ha (Musician)
Genre: I just love them both so much, Ke$ha/Ben Folds, Other, friendship fluff, kesha is a fangirl and ben folds is a daddy, not in this fanfic though, they dont date or anything, they just feel comfy around each other, well hes not really a daddy i just think he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebezord/pseuds/bebezord
Summary: Ben Folds and Ke$ha start a beautiful friendship. Inspired by the music "phone in a pool", by Ben Folds.It's an RPF, so these rules apply.





	Phone in a Pool

Ben Folds was way too fucking tired. He couldn't take this anymore. Everyone was trying to talk to him - which he usually liked, it made him feel special - but his phone didn't stop buzzing. It was so annoying. He was alone in this party, and yet overwhelmed. He had a drink, two drinks, three drinks, but couldn't calm down. In his buzz, he tried to kill the source of the annoyance.

Kesha was looking over her teenage idol. Yeah, she was talking to other people, but eyeing Ben like he was a cookie and she was her mom on a diet. He was too much for her, though, and even if she made more money than him now, she didn't have the guts to talk to him eye-to-eye yet (at least not without being a fangirl). She just needed a reason to talk to him. Something that could make them naturally be friends, and she would be soooo nonchalant about it. She'd even ask what his name was. Oh yeah.

But then he threw his phone in a pool.

She had to get it. That was her chance. Kesha didn't even think twice. 

When she was in the water, she realised there went her chances of being ever so nonchalant about Ben. Oh well. She never could do things the way she planned them, anyway. 

\- Just put it in rice. - she said, as she handed him his phone.

\- ...Thanks. Hey, you didn't have to do that. I threw it on purpose.

\- I know. 

\- Oh. Okay. Hey, I'm gonna get you a towel, okay? Don't worry.

She sat in the edge of the pool, laughing at herself. What the fuck did she just do? Everyone was staring at her, asking if she was okay, wondering if there was something wrong and why did they just see Kesha jump fully clothed on a fucking pool at the beginning of a party. It was quite nice knowing that she could still surprise people, and in the new orleans heat was nice being wet. Ben got through the crowd and put a towel around her shoulders.

\- Hi.

\- Hi.

\- So, nice to meet you.

\- Ditto.

\- They didn't have rice here, so I put my phone in rice-a-roni. I hope that's okay.

\- I don't know, man. All those lifehack videos said it needed to be rice.

\- Rice-a-roni is rice. Sort of. It says in the name.

\- How does someone have that and not real rice, though? What kinda weirdo is hosting this party?

\- I don't know. I didn't talk to anyone here yet.

\- How? You're Ben Folds! You're the coolest!

\- And you're Kesha! You're cooler!

\- You really think so?! Really? That's so great! Oh my God!

She was letting the fangirl in her show, and she didn't like it - but couldn't stop herself. The grin on her face was adorable, but she thought it was creepy. Yeah, Ben Folds knoing her name was a dream, but come on, who doesn't know who Kesha is? Wait, was she telling him how much of a fan she was?

\- I used to sneak in your concerts all the time!!

\- Thanks for admitting you didn't give me money!

\- No, I did! I got the vinyl edition of Whatever and Ever Amen!

\- The vinyl?

\- Yeah, I got it the other day!

\- You mean you got it in this decade?

\- Yeah! You want me to get you something to drink?

\- No, it's okay. We can just sit and talk.

"This is nice", they both thought. This was the start of a great friendship.


End file.
